Consequence of love
by licht 4012
Summary: Los accidentes traen consecuencias, ¿que ocurriría si aquel accidente provocara llevarte al amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Como estan?**

**Eji: mal snif snif**

**Porque?**

**Eji: Porque snif...**

**Ya para de llorar! Estas mojando mi computadora.**

**Eji: Snif Prince of tennis no le pertenece a esta insensible.**

**Oye!**

**Primero que nada déjenme contarles que esta historia la comenze a escribir el 7 de octubre del 2013. Si no les gusta algo la narración o si tengo un HORRORES de ortografía, no va pasar nada malo con que me lo digan. **

**El primer capitulo es corto porque seria mas bien el prologo.**

**Esperamos que los disfruten! Bueno, espero**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una mujer de 24 años se encontraba caminando por las grandes calles de Tokyo llevando su hermanito hacia el jardín. Es una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y lindos y grandes ojos cafés. Cuando cumplió los 12 años su madre falleció en un accidente, 4 años después su padre se volvió a casar, algo que a ella no le dio mucha felicidad pero sin embargo la mujer era de buen corazón y la termino aceptando. Unos meses después su madrastra había quedado embarazada y dio a luz Harui un lindo niño de el mismo tono de cabello que su hermana pero de ojos verdes al igual que su madre. Algunos meses después de que su madrastra dio a luz, murió de cáncer. Su padre hizo todo lo posible para sacarlos a ella y a su hermano adelante hasta que el falleció en un accidente automovilístico, en esos momentos ella ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y pudo hacerse cargo de su hermano. Ahora trabaja en uno de los mejores (por no decir el mejor) salones de belleza de Japón en el cual le daban un buen sueldo. Esta mujer es _Sakuno Ryuzaki,_ alguien que a pesar de todo a seguido luchando y haciendo todo lo posible por seguir adelante.

Dejo a el pequeño en la escuela, no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dirigía, hacia el salón de belleza en el cual trabaja.

Caminaba tranquilamente, paso a paso, se paró en una esquina, esperando que el semáforo indicara que pudiera pasar. En ese horario se encontraba muy poca gente por la calle. Cuando la luz se puso en verde, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos dorados se encontraba cruzando la calle cuando de repente un porsche negro se avecinaba rápidamente. Segundos después el hombre se encontraba en el suelo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. La castaña se acerco rápidamente hacia el para comprobar su estado. El conductor de aquel auto siguió de largo lo mas rápido que pudo y huyo.

El hombre se encontraba inconsciente pero sus heridas sangraban demasiado. Una de las personas que se encontraba llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia y otras la ayudaron a auxiliar al herido. Apenas llego la ambulancia pusieron el hombre sobre la camilla y el paramédico le pidió que lo acompañara, Sakuno accedió y se subió rápidamente a la ambulancia.

En el hospital los médicos se encontraban atendiendo aquel hombre.

-Señorita, hay que conseguir un donante.-dijo un doctor saliendo de aquella habitación.

-¿De que sangre?.-pregunto la mujer rapidamente,

-De A negativo.-contesto el medico.

-Yo soy A negativo.-informo la mujer,

-Entonces venga por aquí.-indico el doctor y la mujer asintió.

Momentos después, la mujer ya había donado su sangre, ya había llamado a su jefa y mejor amiga Tomoka Osakada, contándole lo sucedido "Haz lo que tengas que hacer y no te preocupes por el trabajo". Ahora los médicos se encontraban operando aquel hombre, quien sabe en que tiempo y a que hora terminarían, lo único que deseaba era que la operación saliera bien.

Horas después, la operación ya había terminado y había salido con éxito aparentemente. Gracias a los documentos que se encontraba en la chaqueta de aquel hombre, sabían que su nombre es, "_Ryoma Echizen"_ el cual en esos momentos se encontraba antesteciado.

El doctor le había entregado el celular del paciente. Si no fuera porque no logro tener contacto con los familiares, ya se habría ido. Aquel celular era un Nokia Lumia de color rojo. De repente aquel celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que tenia una llamada entrante y contesto enseguida. Al atender lo único que escucho fue:

-¡Ryoma!, ¡se puede saber ¿donde estas?!. ¡Hace media hora que te estamos esperando!.-exclamó el hombre molesto.

-Disculpe...-alcanzo decir Sakuno pero este la interrumpió.

-¿Eres la novia de Ryoma?.-pregunto o mas bien afirmo aquel hombre.-Por favor, ¡pasame con Ryoma que tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle!.-dijo aquel hombre molesto.

-No soy su novia. Al dueño de este celular le ocurrió un accidente. Ahora los médicos los estaban atendiendo. Eh, llamado a varios números que mostraba el celular pero ninguno me contestaba.-dijo Sakuno algo desesperada mientras el hombre desde la otra línea trataba razonar sus palabras.

-¿En cual hospital esta?.-pregunto el hombre preocupado,

-Esta en el hospital "******".-dijo Sakuno.

-En unos minutos estaré-dijo el hombre.- Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Sakuno Ryuzaki.-contesto la castaña.-Por favor venga pronto.-pidió la mujer mientras colgaba.

Minutos después Sakuno se encontraba en la sala de espera esperando que llegara aquel hombre con el que había hablado así cuando el llegara ella se podía irse tranquila.

-Señorita, el paciente ya esta estable.-dijo el doctor saliendo de aquella habitación.-Puede pasar a verlo.-avisó.

-Yo no soy nada de ese hombre.-dijo la castaña.-No creo que sea conveniente.

-Pero usted lo ayudo mucho, si no lo hubiera traído al hospital y donado su sangre, no sé que sería de él.-dijo el doctor.

-Pero..-dijo la castaña.

-Pasé.-insistió aquel medico.

La castaña cedió pero cuando ingresó a la habitación solo se quedo en la puerta. Se quedo observándolo detenidamente, unos minutos después, los párpados de él comenzaron abrir lentamente con algo de dificultad, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado, ella se quedo hipnotizada de solo apreciarlos. Se paralizó cuando esos ojos la miraron fijamente, unos segundos después, reacciono y se retiro de aquella habitación para buscar al doctor y avisarle que su paciente ya había despertado.

:**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar!**

**Y me den sus opiniones (tanto como positivas y negativas son Bienvenidas)**

**Eji: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A OCHIBI?**

**Tratare de ir mejorando y hacer una bonita historia.**

**Eji: NO ME IGNORES!**

**Hasta que nos leamos.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Como estan?**

**Inui: 99,5 % Bien**

**Y eso ¿porque?**

**Inuei: 99,5 % bien porque pude recolectar datos y el 0,5 mal porque trabajo para una loca que necesita ir al manicomio.**

**Oye! No estoy loca!**

**Inui: El 90% de los locos niegan estar locos**

**Eso no es cierto! No estoy loca**

**Inui: Prince of tennis no le pertenece a Licht**

**Espero que disfruten de la historia**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 2

El doctor se encontraba en la habitación, revisando al paciente mientras que ella se encontraba afuera esperando a que llegara aquel hombre con que habló por teléfono, los minutos pasaba y se empezaba a desesperar mas y mas. Cada minuto, cada segundo, que pasaba era insoportable. Se hacia preguntas como: "¿Como estará?", "¿Cuando llegaran los familiares de aquel hombre?", "¿Él doctor tardará mucho en revisarlo?" y muchas preguntas mas. Empezó a escuchar apresurados y fuertes pasos, sabia que no se trataba de una persona o dos, a juzgar por los pasos y por el gran ruido que provocaban no parecían seres unos seres humanos, parecía acercarse unos animales, una manada de animales, se río ante aquel pensamiento no podía haber una manada de animales en un hospital, pero aun así esos ruidos la ponía nerviosa. Se tranquilizo al ver que se trataba de unos hombres y una mujer, al correr con fuertes pasos y demasiado rápido habían provocado ese ruido que la inquieto. Eran nueve hombres, ocho jóvenes y una mayor, la mujer era mayor pero era mas joven que aquel hombre y muy hermosa. Aquel hombre alto de ojos violeta se acerco rápidamente a ella.

-¿Sakuno Ryuzaki?.-pregunto el hombre de ojos violetas mientras ella solo asintió.-Soy Momoshiro Takeshi, con el que hablaste por teléfono, ellos son unos amigos y ellos los padres de Ryoma.-presentó mientras señalaba.

-¿Como esta mi hijo?.-pregunto la mujer que según le habían indicado era la madre.

Sakuno comprendía perfectamente como se sentía esa mujer, ya que hace años ella había pasado tres veces por esa terrible experiencia, las primera vez le fue realmente duro y la que mas le afecto porque era pequeña, ya que había perdido a su madre no pudo hablar por todo un año. Luego la muerte de su madrastra no le había afectado tanto como la de su madre y al final su padre, durante 6 meses después de su muerte cada vez que sentía el ruido de una ambulancia se desmayaba. Todas esas tragedias las fu superando con el tiempo y acumulando fuerzas para sacar a ella y a su hermano adelante.

-El ya no esta en peligro, le hicieron una operación que salio con éxito.-informó Sakuno.

-Entonces, ya esta bien.-dijo la mujer con alivio.

-Sí, es mas cuando un doctor me pidió que pasara el ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento.-agregó Sakuno.-ahora el doctor lo esta revisando y haciendo unos examenes.-informó.

-Gracias a dios.-exclamó Rinko aliviado.

-¿Como paso lo de el accidente?.-pregunto aquel hombre quien debería de ser el padre supuso ella,

-Él fue a cruzar la calle y un auto vino velozmente y chocó con el. El hombre que conducirá aquel auto huyo después de haber provocado el accidente.-explicó la castaña.- Ya hable con la policía y lo están buscando.-agregó la mujer.

-Menos mal.-dijo la mujer.

-Pero quien sea que provocó el accidente las va pagar caro.-dijo Momoshiro furioso.

-Ahora lo importante es que Ryoma se recupere.-dijo el hombre mayor seriamente.

-Yo soy Fuji Syusuke.-se presentó un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes muy hermosos y de tez blanca.-¿Eres la novia de Ryoma?.-pregunto.-el castaño de ojos celestes con cierto interes.

-No, no, no...-negó la castaña.-Yo fui una de las personas que presenció el accidente. El paramedicos me pidió que lo acompañara. Y me pidió que me quedara hasta que llegaran ustedes.-explicó.

-Ah.-exclamó este otro con decepción.

-Señor.-dijo Sakuno mirando refiriendose hombre mayor de tez morena de cabellos y ojos castaños oscuros,

-Sí, ¿que ocurre?.-pregunto el señor Echizen

-¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?.-pregunto la castaña en un tono serio dando a entender que era algo que no era demasiado importante y que no era un tema para hablar publicamente.

-Si, claro.-dijo tomando el mismo tono serio.

-Bueno, ¿porque no vamos a unas de las salas de espera.-opinó Nanjhiro.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó la castaña mientras se disponia ir a su destino.

-¡Espera!.-pidió aquella mujer al alcanzarla tomo suavemente el brazo de la castaña.

Sus ojos llorosos a punto derramar lágrimas demostraban su dolor y tristeza por la situación.

-Lo que hablar con mi esposo. ¿Es sobre mi hijo?.-pregunto aquella mujer con la voz quebrada y temor por la respuesta.-¿Hay algo mas que lo ocurrió a mi hijo de lo cual no este enterada?.-dijo con la voz mas aguda,

-No, no se preocupe.-dijo Sakuno.-Si le hubiera ocurrido mas le juro que se lo diria.-dijo la joven para tranquilizarla.

Luego ambos se dirigieron a la sala de espera mas cercana.

-¿De que hablaran?.-pregunto un pelirrojo con curiosidad observando a los dos que se iban.

-Anda a saber, pero lo que si estamos seguro es sobre Ryoma..-dijo Momoshiro muy seguro de sus palabras.

-No sé, porque resulta familiar su nombre.-comento Oishi pensantivo.

Oishi es un hombre alto ojos verdosos y tez blanca. El muy solidario y siempre se preocupa por las personas. Cuando estaba en club de tenis lo apodaron la mamá de Seigaku,

-0,5% de proalidades que sea sobre la salud de Ryoma.-dijo Inui.

Es un hombre alto, de cabello negro y usa lentes que impiden ver sus ojos (N.A: Los cuales una vez vi Nota de Inui: Eso es un dato confidencial). El es hombre de los datos recolecta todos los datos sobre

-Yo opino que es muy bonita.-dijo el de ojos azules.

-Yo pienso que puede ser la novia de ochibi,.-dijo Eji.

Eji es un hombre alto pero no tanto como Oishi e Inui, tiene ojos azules marinos oscuros y habitualmente siempre lleva una bendita en su mejilla derecha. Es un hombre muy acrobático y enérgico.}

-No creo, shshsh.-dijo Kaoru Kaidoh.

A pesar de su fría mirada y mal gesto es un hombre de muy buen corazón, Quiere y protege mucho a los animales y pelea demasiado con Momoshiro. El es muy honesto y si se propone a algo se lo toma seriamente.

-Aun así no hay que bajar la guardia.-dijo Tezuka Kunimitsu.

El hombre serio, responsable, que todo lo que hace lo hace lo mas perfectamente posible, El aunque no demuestre siempre se preocupa por sus amigos y exs titulates del club de tenis, Si así era todos ellos habían sido titulares en el club tenis en Seigaku y aun así después de los años aun seguían siendo buenos amigos y se seguían apoyando uno al otro.

-Creo que Kaoru tiene razón, todos sabemos como es Ryoma con las mujeres.-dijo Kawamura.

Es un hombre alto de ojos y pelo castaño. Es tranquilo y amistoso pero curiosamente al tener una raqueta entre sus manos su personalidad es muy enérgica y algo agresiva se podría decir.

En el momento que Kawamura había dicho esas palabras todos se pusieron a recordar cuando Ryoma se había olvidado que tenia una cita con su novia por ir a jugar _tenis_, otras de la novias que tuvo, era una quería que el fueran hacer una entrevista para una revista y él no fue porque tenia que entrenar para un campeonato de _tenis_. Antes que su novia lo primero era el _tenis._ Ryoma siempre era así no tenia ningún remedio. Todas las mujeres lo buscaban porque era guapo y por ser un gran partido gracias a su carrera profesional como tenista. Pero ninguna lograba sacarle algo ya que Ryoma nunca fue un novio atento y tampoco se preocupaba por hacerles regalos o algo de eso. Algunos pensaban que solo tenia novia para aparentar que no era gay mientras que otros simplemente era para pasar el rato y según los cálculos de Inui simplemente por tenerlas. Dudaban mucho que esa mujer fuera su novia ya que si salia con una generalmente eran las facilitas (uso ese termino para no decir otra cosa) y las que se visten exageradamente extravagantes, sin embargo con solo ver esta mujer a los ojos era notable que ella no era como las otras, ella era pura sincera y de buen corazón, aunque no seria una mala noticia de que ella y el pelinegro con destellos verdes, fueran pareja. No solo la juzgaban por su mirada sino por todo lo que había hecho por el hombre de ojos dorados sin ni siquiera conocerlo, era algo de admirar aunque también tenían sus sospechas de quien fuera esa chica.

El hombre y la joven, ya habían platicado, ahora todos se encontraban frente a la habitación del paciente.

-Con su permiso yo me retiro.-dijo Sakuno haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Espera.-dijo el anciano (Nota de Nanjhiro :¡¿COMO QUE ANCIANO?! ESTOY EN MIS 56 AÑOS ¡NIÑA! N,A: Por eso para mi eres un anciano. Quiero continuar con la historia asi que no hagas mas berrinches porque ya estas bastante maduro para eso).

-Porque mejor no te quedas tu haz ayudado mucho a mi hijo y estoy seguro de que el querrá agradecerte.-agregó Nanjhiro.

-Es cierto, tu lo has ayudado mucho y estoy segura de que querrá agradecerte.-concordó la mujer.

-Ahora seguramente quiera estar con su familia y sus seres mas cercanos.-negó la castaña.-Sí él quiera agradecerme como usted lo dice creo que es mejor que lo haga ahora sino en otro momento cuando este mejor.-dijo la castaña tratando de irse y no ser una carga para la familia y el paciente.

-Después de todo lo que lo ha ayudado es mejor que se quede. Si no fuera gracias a usted no sé que seria de él.-dijo Inui.-Y nos sentiríamos muy mal si se va.-agregó el de lentes para convencerla,

-Esta bien me quedo.-se rindió la de ojos cafés.

Unos minutos después el doctor salía de aquella habitación. Su rostro se mostraba serio algo que preocupo a los presentes.

-Ya hemos examinado el paciente.-aviso el médico seriamente.

-¿Como esta mi hijo, doctor?.-dijo aquella mujer amargada y con preocupación.

-Físicamente tardara algunos meses recuperarse por completo.-informo el hombre de túnica blanca informacion que ya estaba predicha.

- Y ademas lamento decirle que... perdió la memoria.-dijo aquel hombre con túnica blanca dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-Afortunadamente, es una perdida temporal así que dentro algunos días o meses seguramente pueda recuperará.-suponia el doctor mientras que Rinko dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Generalmente, es un proceso lento y no hay que forzarlo demasiado porque sino eso seria muy peligroso. Es mejor que valla poco a poco recordando. Y no provocar algo que le de un choque emocional ya que también seria algo peligroso.-explicó el doctor.

-Pero..-agregó el doctor con cierto suspenso.

-¿Pero?.-dijo el hombre para que continuara.

-Pero en lo posible que la señorita lo acompañe en todo esto.-dijo el doctor algo nervioso, observando sus reacciones.

-¿Porque?.-pregunto la joven sorprendida.

-Cuando un paciente pierde la memoria es como un pollito que sale de su cascaron y lo primero que ve cree que es mamá.-dijo el doctor mientras dejaba a los presentes mas confundidos de lo que ya estaban.

-No entiendo.-dijo Rinko confundida.

-Lo que quiero decir que al ser ella la primera persona que vio, él se sentirá mas cómodo si esta ella ya que a ella le tiene mas confianza y eso le ayudaría a que recuperara la memoria algo mas rápido.-explicó el doctor algo nervioso porque temía como reaccionarían los presentes especialmente los padres y la castaña de hermosos ojos cafés.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**SaKuRiMo0n : Muchas gracias por tu review! :D, sinceramente me alegro mucho que hayas leeído la historia, creo que tus sospechas eran ciertas jiji :D Muchas gracias por tu opinion y espero que hayas podido disfrutar de este cap! :D**

**X-Jaden-Korr-X : Muchas gracias por tu review!:D, si era Momoshiro jaja y si, Ryoma esta todo roto y tardara algunos meses en recuperarse :). Sinceramente me puso felix de que quisieras mas caps :D Te agradezco que hayas leido la historia y haber dejado tu opinion! :D**

**sheblunar : Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que hayas podido disfrutar el cap! :D**

**minachi-chan : Muchas gracias! :D Espero que hayas difrutado la continuación! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi manera y que te haya gustado mi historia :)**

**Muchas gracias a tod s por haber leeído mi historia y haberme dejado bonitos reviews!~**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Como estan?!**

**Oishi: Tienes que estudiar!**

**No me regañes!**

**Oishi: Licht esta con pruebas y en los momentos libres que ha tenido estos días les ha hecho este capitulo**

**Si así es he estado estudiando y en los momentos libres escrbiendo el fic.**

**Oishi: Les recordamos que prince of tennis no le pertenece a Licht!**

**No es necesario ya todos lo saben! ù.ú**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 3**

Ella se encontraba en la habitación de aquel paciente. Sinceramente ella sentía que sobraba, no tenia ningún lazo especial con el paciente, ni tampoco se conocían de alguna parte. Seguramente sus padres deberían estar molestos por tener que estar acompañados por una desconocida para ver a su propio hijo. Él estaba acostado en aquella cama con una mascara de oxigeno y inyectándole un suero, estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca hasta el abdomen, tenia los ojos y boca entra abiertos pero solo se quedaba observando a los presentes especialmente a la castaña.

Un silencio incomodo inundaba el lugar por parte de los presentes, lo único que se escuchaba era un "Pip, pip, pip.." de aquella maquina aquel indicaba el pulso de aquel paciente.

-Con su permiso, me retiro.-aviso la castaña.-Espero que se mejore.-deseo mientras abria la puerta para irse.

-Espera un momento.-dijo la señora Echizen.-Se que has hecho demasiado por mi hijo pero me quería pedirte si cuando puedas no importa que solo sea un momento lo visitaras en algunos de estos días.-dijo la madre algo suplicante.

La joven la tranquilizo con estas palabras:

-Le prometo, que lo vendré a visitar todos los días aunque no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo.-dijo Sakuno.-Ahora me voy así esta solas con ustedes que es lo mas adecuado y también porque tengo que ir a buscar mi hermano menor a la escuela.-explico la castaña.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo la mujer sinceramente dándole una sonrisa.

-No hay porque.-dijo Sakuno mientras se retiraba.-Adiós.-se despidió antes de retirase completamente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Hasta que los amigos del paciente decidieron hablar.

-Señor Echizen, ¿De que hablaron cuando estaban a solas?.-pregunto aquel hombre alto de ojos violetas, quien estaba muy intrigado por saber de que habia hablado el papá de Ryoma con aquella mujer.

-Muy buena pregunta pero, no es algo que debamos hablar ahora.-contesto el padre pausadamente.-Y tampoco creo que sea el lugar, para hablar de esto.-agregó aquel hombre mientras los otros asintieron, no muy conformes ya que querían saber cual fue su conversación entre ella y él.

Mientras que nuestra castaña salía de aquel hospital y camino varias cuadras para encontrarse con un hermoso niño de el mismo color de cabello que ella, quien la estaba esperando para ir a casa tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia su querido hogar.

-¿Como te fue hoy en la escuela?.-pregunto Sakuno curiosa.

-Muy bien, hice un nuevo amigo.-contesto el niño muy entusiasmado.

-¿Como se llama?.-pregunto la hermana mayor dándole interés al tema.

-Se llama Johnny.-respondió Harui.-El se burló de mi porque soy mas bajo que él pero, yo le dije que una día mucho mas grande que él, luego de ahí comenzamos a jugar y nos hicimos a amigos.-dijo el niño feliz algo que alegro a su hermana.

-Me alegro.-dijo la castaña regalandole una bella sonrisa,

-¿Puedo invitarlo mañana para que venga a casa?.-dijo Harui emocionado.

-No sé.-dijo Sakuno mientras fingía que pensaba provocándole una inquietud al niño.

-Vamos hermanita.-suplico Harui, generalmente cuando le decía "hermanita" era siempre cuando quería algo,

-¿Porque no?.-dijo la castaña mientras que él niño se le tiraba encima para abrazarla.

-¡Sí, que bien!.-exclamó el niño decía mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Que te parece si cuando lleguemos a casa te preparo unas galletas.-propuso Sakuno mientras se separaban del abrazo y seguían con su camino.

-Eso es para niños.-dijo Harui haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y tu que eres?.-pregunto Sakuno queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Yo soy grande.-decia el niño con la cabeza en alto.

-Te habrás hecho muy grande pero aun sigues siendo un niño.-le dijo su hermana.

-No, yo ya no soy un niño y soy grande.-insistió Harui.

-Si ya eres grande no tendre que preparar las galletas.-dijo la castaña con un tono de decepción mientras observaba entretenida las reacciones del niño

-Esta bien.-dijo el niño.-Pero solo para que no te pongas triste.-excusó el niño.

-Si es por compromiso entonces no las preparo porque yo no me pongo triste por no tener que galletas.-dijo la hermana.

-¡Era una broma hermanita!.-exclamó el niño haciendo un puchero.

-¡No sé si deba preparar galletas!.-exclamó Sakuno pensativa preocupando a su pequeño hermano.

-Porfavor, hermanita.-suplico el niño mirandola con esos ojos grandes.

-Esta bien.-aceptó la mujer.

En esos momentos los señores Echizen y los amigos de Ryoma se encontraban en la casa de la familia Echizen. Todos se encontraban en un gran salón, algunos de pie, otros sentados en los grandes y amplios sofás.

-Disculpe Señor Echizen.-dijo educadamente aquel hombre de ojos violetas.-¿De que hablo con esa mujer?.-pregunto finalmente.

Fue una buena pregunta ya que a todos les intrigaba de que tema habían hablado o que fue lo que le había dicho cierta castaña. Todos habían quedado impacientes con respecto al tema.

-Todos estamos muy impacientes por saber.-dijo Fuji abriendo sus párpados y dejando apreciar sus belllos ojos celestes.

-Vamos Nanjhiro, que yo también quiero saber,-dijo Rinko insistente.

Si todos gran parte de día estaban preguntándole a Nanjhiro que le había dicho la castaña, estaban muy insistentes y algo densos para él. Ya estaba cansado de aquel tema, y tampoco entendía el interés que tenían en saber lo que les había dicho una desconocida, por mas que ella los haya ayudado mucho seguía siendo una desconocida para todos ellos, no podía entender porque tanto interés o intriga tenían en aquel tema.

-Esta bien.-acepto el hombre de tez morena.-Pero no me interrumpan.-advirtió el hombre de la casa, porque ya conocía bien cada uno de ellos y no estaba con muchas ganas de estar siendo interrumpido en cada momento.

Flash Back

Ambos se encontraban en una gran sala de espera. Allí habían sofás comunes de color azul oscuro. Habia una pequeña mesa en el centro de aquella habitación. Él podía denotar el nerviosismo en la castaña, lo que le hacia entender que lo iba decir era muy importante.

-No sé por donde comenzar.-dijo Sakuno antes de dar un largo suspiro en intento de tranquilizarse.

-Con confianza, dime lo que tengas que decir.-dijo aquel hombre mayor.

La castaña exhaló y suspiro fuertemente para tranquilizarse.

-Tiene que cuidar mucho a su hijo.-dijo la joven seriamente.

-¿Porque me lo dices?.-pregunto Nanjhiro, él sabia que lo tenia que cuidar pero quería saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo aquella mujer.

-Porque posiblemente lo que lo ocurrió...-dijo haciendo una pausa paran exhalar aire y tranquilizarle sin saber como reaccionaria el señor.-...no fue un accidente.-dijo terminando la lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Que?!.-exclamó sorprendido.-¿Porque?.-pregunto confundido tratando de no alterarse.-¿A que te refieres?.-pregunto Nanjhiro quería saber exactamente a lo que se refería y porque le estaba diciendo eso.

Sakuno se tranquilizo completamente para poder responder y contesto:

-El que conducía tenia su rostro cubierto por una mascara.-agrego la castaña seriamente mientras mantenía fiajmente su mirada posada en él para darle la certeza de que estaba hablando muy enserio y que no se trataba de ninguna broma o invento suyo.

Sus palabra habían sorprendido mucho aquel hombre a lo que pudo decir:

-Es por eso que sospechas que no fue un accidente.-concluyó Nanjhiro razonando las palabras que había dicho ella.

-Y no solo por eso.-dijo la castaña.-Sino porque el auto no tenia a matricula.-dijo Sakuno seriamente muy seguras de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón.-concordó el padre del paciente.-Con lo que me acabas de decir podríamos concluir que hay varias posibilidades de que no haya sido un accidente.-dijo el pensativo.

-Espero que nuestras sospechas no sean ciertas.-dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa.

-¿Estas muy segura de lo que me esta diciendo?.-pregunto el padre del paciente para sancionarse de que no sea imaginaciones o inventos de ella algo que él mismo dudaba.

-Si no estuviera segura no le estaría diciendo tales cosas.-dijo la mujer muy firmemente.-Y además le informe a la policía del asunto cuando me preguntaron del caso.-informó ella dando a entenderle que estaba hablando muy enserio.

El hombre se quedo pensativo unos momentos. Si era así ¿quien pudo haberlo hecho?, seguramente uno de los que compiten en el torneo, ya que Ryoma tenia muchas posibilidades de ganar, y no era un jugador cualquiera era un jugador que podía mejorar su nivel mientras estaba jugando, habian varios sospechosos que lo hubieran querido sacar del camino.

Él la miro fijamente a ella por unos segundos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-pregunto el padre del paciente algo dudoso, ya que no queria mostrarse mal agradecido por la pregunta que iba hacerle.

-Esta bien, no hay ningún problema.-contesto la mujer para que tuviera confianza y le preguntara lo que le tuviera que pregunto.

Aquel hombre mayor se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente hablo:

-¿Porque haz ayudado tanto a mi hijo?.-pregunto Nanjhiro.. Se sentía mal al hacerle esa pregunta ya que después de todo que ha ayudado su hijo y mas lo que le estaba contando, pero no conocía de nada esa chica no podía saber si tenia alguna mala intención para poder haber ayudado a su hijo.-Cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera ido, sin importar lo que le hubieran pedido que se quedara y además, te preocupaste en darme toda esta información.-agregó tambien mirando fijamente cada movimiento y reaccion de la castaña.

-Es muy buena pregunta.-dijo la castaña y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos., era normal que le hiciera esa pregunta no cualquier persona hubiera ayudado tanto a una persona que no conoce y encima se molesta en esperar que llegué la familia y darle toda la información.

-Tal vez porque quería que alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo con mi padre.-dijo la castaña triste al recordar aquel momento.-Quizás así se hubiera salvado.-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no las dejo caer, no era el momento de llorar y derramar lágrimas por el pasado.

-Lo siento, yo...-trato de hablar el señor pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-No se preocupe.-dijo ella mas tranquila.-Seguramente sea por eso que ayude a su hijo.-volvió a hablar ella pensando que hubiera pasado alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo que hizo ella nada que su padre, tal vez así se hubiera salvado y ahora estaría con ella y con su hermano pero como había dicho antes ese no era el momento.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.-dijo el señor dándole una sonrisa mostrándole su agradecimiento por haber ayudado a su hijo con buenas intenciones.

-No tiene porque,.dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

-Mejor regresemos con los demás.-propuso el señor ya que todos deben estar esperándolo para ver a Ryoma.

Y así volvieron aquel pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del joven tenista.

Fin del Flash Back.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio después, de escuchar al hombre mayor. Todos se encontraban muy pensativos y razonando lo que había dicho. Aparentemente la castaña había sido sincera simplemente quería ayudar sin nada cambio ya que ella no les habia pedido nada y solo les informó de la Salud de Ryoma.

-Para mi que ella fue sincera.-opinó Nanjhiro.-Pienso que es el tipo de persona que siempre quiere ayudar en lo que puede.-agregó tambien.

-Yo opino que debemos confiar en ella pero no demasiado, ya que no la conocemos y no sabemos donde viene.-dijo Oishi.-Porque por mas que haya ayudado a Ryoma sigue siendo una desconocida para nosotros.-agregó el hombre.

-Eso es cierto, no hay que bajar la guardia.-concordó Tezuka seriamente.

-Nose, pero hay algo en esa chica que resulta familiar.-comento Nanjhiro.

-Pero si lo que dijo es cierto algo que confío que fue así, significa que alguien esta detrás de todo esto.-dijo Inui dejando a todos muy pensativos.

-Su apellido era Ryuzaki, ¿no?.-dijo Inui mientras los demas asentían.

-¡Ah!.-exclamó Nanjhiro.-Puede que sea...

Mientras tanto con cierta castaña, se encontraba en su casa horneando galletas con formas de dinosaurio tal y como le gustaban a Harui con chispas de chocolate. Tenia su cabellera larga sujetada por una coleta alta y un delantal rosado y tenia puesto unos guantes rojos de cocina. La chica se quito los guantes dejandolos sobre las mesa y tomo unos trastes para ponerlos para lavar.

-Hermanita, ¿cuanto le faltan a las galletas?.-pregunto el niño denso y algo cansado de esperar.

-Le faltan algunos 15 minutos y ya estarán listas.-informó la joven dejando los materiales que habia usado sobre aquella mesa de mármol.

-Pero eso es mucho tiempo.-se quejó el niño, a lo que la castaña solo rió, su hermano era un verdadero glotón. Siempre le encantaba comer demasiado.

-Porque mientras no me enseñas tus dibujos que me querías mostrar ayer.-propuso Sakuno con una sonrisa, así ambos se podian entretener mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-¡Sí!.-aceptó el niño emocionado mientras iba corriendo rapidamente a buscar su cuaderno de dibujos.

Se quito el delantal denadolo colgado sobre una silla y se dirigió hacia a living y se sentó en el sofá amplio, esperando que el niño viniera con su cuaderno. Segundos después el niño se encontraba en el sofá junto a su hermana. Sakuno admiraba el gran talento que tenia para su edad. El siempre le habia dicho que quería ser artista cuando sea grande. Él muy emocionado le mostraba su creaciones esperando la opinión de su hermana.

-Son muy buenos.-dijo Sakuno mientras observaba cada dibujo detenidamente,

-¿Enserio?.-dijo el niño mientras su hermana daba vuelta la hoja.

-Sí.-dijo Sakuno mirándolo fijamente y dándole una sonrisa.

El timbre comenzó a sonar constantemente, indicando que alguien muy impaciente venia a visitarlos. La joven no entendía porque tanta insistencia. Le entregó el cuaderno al pequeño y se camino lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la puerta. Se arreglo la ropa y el cabello parano estar tan mal arreglado y luego abrió suavemente la puerta para ver de quien se trataba no era nada mas ni nada menos que su jefa: Tomoka Osakada.

-Hola, Sakuno.-dijo Tomoka animada,

-Hola, Tomo-chan.-saludó la castaña.-¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto la joven amablemente muy pocas veces ella venia a visitarla ya que se veían casi todos los días en el trabajo y hablaban muy seguido por teléfono..

-¿Hay algo que me impida visitar a mi mejor amiga?.-pregunto Tomoka fingiendo estar molesta.

-No, pero...-iba decir Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga, como si la casa tambien fuera de ella.

-Tienes que contarme absolutamente TODO y tal cual como paso.-dijo Tomoka invadiendo la casa de la castaña y se dirigió hacia el living.

La joven solo suspiro, su amiga después de todos estos años nunca cambiaba y dudaba mucho que lo fuera hacer. Cerro la puerta suavemente. Fue hacia donde se encontraban su amiga y el pequeño. Al llegar el niño se acercó hacia ella.

-Hermana, ya pasaron los 15 minutos.-dijo el niño haciendo un puchero el siempre controlaba la hora y aveces le reclamaba si se pasaba solo por 1 minuto.

-Entonces las galletas ya deben estar listas.-dijo Sakuno mientras le desordenaba el cabello castaño con un tono rojizo del niño.-En unos momentos te atiendo, Tomoka.-aviso Sakuno.

-Por cierto, ¿quieres galletas?.-ofreció la castaña.

-Esta bien.-aceptó la mujer.

La castaña se dirigió a la cocina, apagó el horno, se puso los guantes de cocina, y lo abrió suavemente. Tomo la bandeja que contenía las galletas y luego cerro el horno. Colocó las galletas en un plato y sirvió tres vasos con jugo de naranja no sin antes quitarse los guantes. Pusó los vasos junto con el plato en una bandeja, la tomo cuidadosamente y se dirigió hacia el living, colocó suavemente la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó en no de los sofás. Todos tomaron un vaso con jugo de naranja y empezaron a comer galletas.

-Están muy deliciosas, Sakuno.-halagó la chica con un lunar cerca del ojo antes de masticar una de las galletas.

-La que tienen forma de dinosaurio son mías.-reclamó el niño a la visitante.

-Si todas tienen forma de dinosaurio.-se quejó Tomoka haciendo una mueca.

-Por eso te digo.-dijo el niño sacandole la lengua.

-Vamos, Harui, no hay que ser egoísta.-regaño Sakuno en tono suave.

-Es que ella, se va comer todas.-se quejó el niño.-Con lo glotona que es.-agregó el niño haciendo un puchero, palabras que a Tomoka Osakada no le agradaron.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!.-exclamó Tomoka furiosa fulminando al niño con la mirada pero no le provoco nada este.

La dueña de la casa solo río al ver el hecho de como su amiga se peleaba con un pequeño niño por un par de galletas.

-Vamos, Tomoka, Harui es solo un niño.-dijo Sakuno para tranquilizarla.-Y además no creo que lo haya dicho enserio, ¿Verdad, Harui?.-agregó la castaña.

-Sí.-asintió el niño mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo y luego comía una galletas.

Tomoka se calmó, pero sabia mas que bien que lo que había dicho antes el niño no era una broma. Ella lo conocía muy bien y él siempre le realizaba ese tipo de jugadas para liberarse de los enredos formados por el mismo. En ese momento, no decidió discutir mas con el niño y dirgió toda su atencion hacia su amiga.

-Sakuno, ¿Tienes que contarme TODO lo que paso?.-dijo Tomoka, realmente queria saberlo todo tal y como lo habia dicho.-No me conformó con solo con saber lo que me dijiste por telefono, quiero TODOS los detalles.-dijo Tomoka acentuando las ultimas palabras eso le dejo en claro a la castaña que no la dejaría en paz hasta que no le contara todo.

-La parte de el accidente ya te la conté, tuve que donarle sangre ya que habia perdido mucha.-comento Sakuno.-Aquel hombre es muy fuerte recupero la conciencia unas horas después de la operación.-agregó la joven.

-Y que mas ocurrió, te habrá dado la gracias.-supusó Tomoka algo que la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando yo entre a verlo el se estaba recuperando la conciencia.-dijo Sakuno.-Salí de la habitación, busque al doctor. Mientras le estaban revisando y haciendo unos examenes llegó la familia.-le contó Sakuno.

-¿Que te dijeron?.-pregunto Tomoka.

-Me preguntaron como había sido el accidente, quien había sido que lo provocó y tambien me dieron las gracias por estarlo acompañando.-contesto a joven.

-Lo menos que podian hacer.-comento Tomoka.

-Luego los padres me pidieron que me quedara así el me podía dar las gracias, algo que a mi no me pareció adecuado pero como me insistieron mucho me tuve que quedar-siguió contándole Sakuno mientras Tomoka se quedaba en silencio.-Después cuando el doctor salió, nos aviso que había perdido la memoria.

-Que horrible.-dijo la jefa de la castaña.-¿Y luego que ocurrió?.-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ahora, tengo que ir a visitarlo todos los dias ya que fui la primera persona que vio y según el doctor si yo estoy ahí lo ayudara recuperar la memoria mas rápido.-dijo la castaña mientras Tomoka iba razonando todo.

-Y..., ¿es guapo?.-pregunto Osakada a su amiga.

-¡¿Como puedes preguntar eso?!.-exclamó la castaña.

-¡¿Es guapo si o no?!.-pregunto la visitante algo desperada.

-No es feo.-dijo Sakuno algo pensativa mientras recordaba su imagen.

-¿Entonces es guapo?.-pregunto la chica de el lunar o mejor dicho afirmó.

-Si, es guapo.-dijo finalmente la chica de ojos cafes.

-Entonces, no te sera tan malo.-dijo Tomoka dándole una sonrisa.

-Que sea guapo o no, no tiene que ver.-dijo Sakuno mirandola molesta sabiendo en lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Hermana.-llamó el chico.-¿De que accidente hablan?.-pregunto el niño, pregunta que inquieto a la joven de ojos cafés y a su amiga,

-De un accidente que le ocurrió a un hombre.-contesto Sakuno viendo fijamente las reacciones del niño, quien solo se encontraba serio.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño Harui, nunca escuchaba las conversaciones entre ella y Tomoka, siempre las ignoraba o empezaba ser comentarios de que no le gustaba las conversaciones de las mujeres y que hablaban demasiado. Aunque pudo haberle dado interés al escuchar la palabra accidente. Tomoka, miraba fijamente a los dos hermanos viendo cada una de sus reacciones y que haria su amiga ante esta situación.

-Al igual que papá.-supusó el niño algo que como un flechazo para Sakuno

-Si, al igual que papá.-contesto la joven con algo de dificultad.

-¿Porque papá no se salvo al igual que él?.-pregunto Harui.

A lo que a castaña respondió.

-Porque...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tratare de subirlo semanalmnte.**

**Sheblunar: Hola! Gracias por tu review!. Yo tambien me pregunto como reaccionara el hermano y Ryoma con el hermano de Sakuno jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Saludos!**

**SaKuRiMo0n: Hola! Gracias por tu review!. Me alegra que te haya divertido el cap anterior n.n. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos!**

**minachi-chan: Hola! Gracia por tu review!. Lamentablemente en este cap, Ryoma y Sakuno no hablan pero seguramente en el siguiente ya comiencen n.n. Saludos!**

**orunera: Hola! Gracias por tu review!. Me alegre que te haya gustado la historia que desees que la continue, traté de que este cap me quedara mas largo n.n y tambien traté llevar mas lenta las historia. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! Saludos!**

**alice bezarius echizen : Hola! Graias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y que nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos!**

**Muchas gracias a todos Sus reviews me alegraron mucho y me pusieron muy feliz! :D**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Tomoka: MALAS NOTICIAS LICHT YA TERMINO LAS CLASES.**

**Si así es pero no es una mala noticia jjiji, asi podre hacerlos trabajar mas par de vagos ¬¬**

**Tomoka: Les recordamos y que esperamos que nunca se vallan a olvidar que "Prince of tennis" no le pertenece a esta loca**

**Ignorare eso porque estoy de buenas ¬¬**

**Esperamos que los disfruten**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CHAPTER 3**

-Porque...-dijo la mujer interrumpiéndose a si misma sin saber que palabras usar si que impactaran al niño, sin palabras hirientes y sin mentirle, ¿como decirle que su papá se pudiera haber salvado, si hubieran ayudado al igual que ella aquel hombre, su padre se hubiera podido salvar. No, no era lo bastante maduro aun, aun era demasiado pequeño para enterarse de eso pero, no le podía mentir.

-Sakuno, yo me voy.-aviso Tomoka.-Muchas gracias por las galletas. Mañana seguimos hablando-dijo su amiga para darle espacio aquellos dos hermanos.

-Cuando papá llego al hospital ya era demasiado tarde.-contesto finalmente la castaña.

-¡¿Porque no llegó antes para salvarse, onechan?!.-dijo el niño mientras se abalanzaba sobre el regazo de la castaña para comenzar a derramar sus lágrimas.

-Las cosas se dieron así.-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Pero lo extraño mucho!.-sollozó el niño mientras derramando mas lágrimas.

-Yo también lo extraño mucho-dijo Sakuno.-Pero hay que aceptar que papá ya no esta con nosotros.-le dijo la castaña.

-Pero... Papá nos cuida desde el cielo.-dijo la castaña.-Y a el no le gustaría verte triste porque no esta.-agregó que la hermana mayor para tranquilizarlo.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que aquel niño se tranquilizo.

Mientras que en la casa de la gran familia Echizen. Se encontraban todos los presentes muy entusiastas, apresurando al joven anciano, querían la respuesta, ya, ya, ya pero ¡YA!. Estaban muy desesperados como un niño queriendo que le den un dulce en ese preciso instante pero ¡YA!.

-¡Digalo de una vez que todos queremos saber!.-exclamó Momoshiro molesto.

-Es que no estoy muy seguro.-dijo pensativo, sin estar seguro de decirlo o no.

Hace 15 minutos que estaban así y Nanjhiro pensando: "¿Sera o no sera?", "¿Lo digo o no lo digo?", "A lo mejor que lo es, o no" "Mejor lo digo", "Mejor no lo digo", "¿Y si me equivoco y mis suposiciones están mal?", "¡Lo digo!", "No mejor no", "Hay que presión cuando van dejar de mirarme así", "¡HAY NO!, ¡esa es la mirada de Rinko cuando esta muy molesta!", "Estoy creando mucha tensión en el ambiente, creo que sera mejor decirlo", "¡No me atrevo si no es así todos me mataran porque hace varios minutos que están con la espera!".

-¡Dilo de una vez!.-exigió Rinko ya cansada de tanta espera.

-¡Sin rodeos!.-exclamaron molestos los exs titulares de seigaku.

El señor de la casa dio un fuerte suspiro, era ahora o ahora sino alguien iba morir y sabría que seria él en las manos de su querida, honorable y respetable esposa.

-Creo que es la nieta de Sumire.-dijo finalmente haciendo que todo los titulares de Seigaku cayeran al estilo anime.

-Sinceramente no lo creo.-rió Momoshiro por tal ocurrencia.

-Pero ambas se apellidan "Ryusaki".-dedujo Kaouru dando a la posibilidad que las recién nombradas sean parientes.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kaoru.-concordó Rinko.

-Sumire no debe tener ninguna nieta.-aseguró Eji mientras que Inui se puso a buscar rápidamente a la velocidad de un flash de una cámara.

-De echo, si tiene uno o una. Me olvide conseguir quien era.-dijo Inui haciendo que todos volvieran a caer al estilo anime.

-Creí que siempre ponías anotabas en tu libretas las cosas para recordar.-dijo Kawamura.

-También me olvide anotar eso en mi libreta.-contestó el de gafas haciendo que a todos los presentes se le formara unas gotitas en su cabeza al estilo anime.

-Hay una manera de saber si Sumire tiene niet y si es ella.-dijo Oishi.

-Tienes razón.-afirmo sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcando el numero de la ex-entrenadora Sumire Ryusaki.

-Hola.-dijo una voz áspera dando a entender que era una persona mayor.

-Hola, Sumire. ¿Como estas?.-pregunta Inui.

A lo que desde la otra línea la ex entrenadora le respondió:

-¡Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas!.-exclamó la señora.

Y luego agregó:

-¿Que quieres?.-pregunto seriamente haciendo que el creador de los jugos de lucifer se alterara.

-Solo llamaba para preguntarte si tenias una nieta.-admitió Inui, el no podía mentirle a aquella señora.

-Si, así es.-respondió la señora.

-¿Como se llama?.-pregunto finalmente Inui.

-Se llama...

Y así transcurrió aquel alocado día haciendo que un nuevo día soleado apareciera.

En un gran hospital se encontraba un joven tenista recostado en la cama, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados muy pensativo lo unico que podía pensar era en la castaña quería que vaya y esté allí con él ya que solo aparece la imagen de ella en su mente continuamente, quería recordar, quería saber quien era y que era la castaña en su vida. En esos momentos una mujer con vestido y una gorra blanca entro con una carretilla con la comida.

-Veo que ya estas despierto, Ryoma.-dijo la enfermera dandole una sonrisa.-Tienes que desayunar.-dijo mientras le colocaba una bandeja en frente de él.

-Ayer cuando te servimos la cena no comiste mucho, asi que espero que ahora si lo hagas.-dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse.

En la casa de la castaña sonaba el maldito despertador el cual Sakuno siempre maldecía por interrumpir sus sueños. Sí así era por mas que a ella le gustara levantarse temprano odiaba aquellos malditos despertadores y a Harui tiene que comprarle a prueba de golpes, agua, etc, ya que el era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr que aquel aparato dejara de ¡sonar!. Era muy molesto pero sin embargo ambos tenían que llegar a tiempo hacia sus correspondientes lugares, ella en el trabajo y él en la escuela. Harui a diferencia de Sakuno siempre odio tener que levantarse temprano, el decía que era mas sano dormir antes que ir a la escuela a estudiar, escusas que nunca le funcionaron con Sakuno, su hermana siempre le decía que el dormía el tiempo suficiente y que el saber era muy importante para toda la vida y que si quería ser artista sus estudios serian como una herramienta para poder conseguirlo, el ahora era pequeño y no se tomaba esas palabras en serio a pesar de ser un niño muy inteligente.

Ambos, después de levantarse, arreglarse, se dirigieran a sus queridos labores no sin antes desayunar y cepillarse los dientes. Sakuno lo dejo en jardin y se fue para el salón de belleza. Allí comenzó con su labor el corte de cabello es su especialidad. Un estuche negro con varias tijeras siempre colgaba en su cintura, los cabellos recortados caían sobre el suelo como una pluma, la clienta estaba bien a atendida, siempre se le colocaba sobre la mesa una bandeja pequeña con un bombón junto con una pequeña taza de café. El salón de belleza Osakada era un LUJO, al haber estilistas profesionales sale algo caro pero l s clientes siempre se marchaba con una sonrisa. Sakuno después de hacer el corte en lo general siempre recomienda algunos peinados que pueden hacerse o que vengan al salón y ella los ayudaba gratis. Era querida por todos no solo por los clientes si no por sus compañeras de trabajo, que le costó ganarse su cariño ya que ellas pensaban que había ingresado al salón solo por ser amiga de Tomoka y Sakuno les demostró que no fue así, ella se había ganado el puesto que tenia gracias a sus esfuerzos y estudios y no por Tomoka.

-¡Sakuno!.-llamó Tomoka.

-¿Sí?.-respondió la castaña sin darle mucho interés a su amiga.

-¿Como esta?.-pregunto preocupada su jefa, por mas que ella y aquel niño siempre discutían y él le hacia bromas pesadas y ella terminaba haciendo un escandalo, lo quiere mucho y a traves de sus "conflictos" con él aprendió a quererlo.

-Estaba muy nervioso y luego se tranquilizo por suerte ya no sabia que mas hacer.-dijo Sakuno antes de dar un suspiro.

-Y hoy, ¿como amaneció?.-pregunto Tomoka.

-Normal, como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada.-contestó Sakuno algo triste mientras seguía con su labor.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿ocurrió algo?.-pregunto la clienta de ojos cafes un poco mas claro que los de Sakuno y tenia una larga cabellera negra con reflejos azules.

Eran muy buenas amigas con Sakuno de vez en cuando siempre se estaban ayudando una a la otra, su nombre era Nanako y siempre cada vez que iba pedía que la atendiera exclusivamente la castaña.

-Ayer Harui se puso nervioso porque extrañaba a papá.-le contó Sakuno.

-Pobrecito.-comento Nanako.-Ahora ya esta bien ¿Cierto?.-pregunto Nanako.

-¡Sí, por suerte!.-exclamó la estilista,

-Debe ser muy duro para ti, Sakuno.-le dijo Nanako con algo de preocupación,

-Lo debe ser mas para Harui.-dijo Sakuno con tristeza.-Él nunca se habia mostrado así.-comento la castaña preocupada.

-Ahora ya esta bien, no debes preocuparte demasiado.-recomienda Tomoka.-Bueno te dejo seguir trabajando.-dijo Tomoka antes de retirarse.

-Tomoka tiene razon, no debes preocuparte tanto si él ya esta bien.-concordó Nanako.

-Tienen razón.-razono la castaña.-Ya no pensare en eso.-agregó la castaña para no preocupar a sus amigas.

-Sakuno, ¿puedo hacerte puedo preguntarte algo?.-pregutno la pelinegra con reflejos azules.

-¡Claro!, no hay problema.-respondió Sakuno mientras retiraba a aquella tela que cubría a Nananko que impedía que lo cabellos recortados cayeran sobre su ropa.

-Ayer, ¿ayudaste a alguien en un accidente?.-pregunto finalmente.

-Sí, ¿como sabes solo se lo conté a Tomoka?.-pregunto la estilista algo confusa.

-Entonces si fuiste tu.-supuso Nanako.

-Si ayude a un hombre en un accidente, ¿como lo sabes?.-volvió preguntar sin entender como Nanako se habia enterado de aquella noticia a Tomoka nunca le gustaba contar ese tipo de cosas.

-Digamos a quien ayudaste era primo, Ryoma Echizen.-contestó Nanako.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Se llama Sakuno Ryuzaki.-contesto la señora.**

**-Por cierto me entere lo de el accidente de Ryoma, ¿como esta?.-pregunto la ex entrenadora.**

**-Fiscicamente va estar bien pero perdió la memoria y posiblemente tarde algunos meses en recuperarla.-dijo Inui mientras Nanako iba entrando a la habitación con algo de té.**

**-¡Que lastima!.-exclamó la anciana con tristeza reconocida.-Dile a Nanjhiro y a Rinko que les deseo lo mejor y que todo va estar bien.-agregó Sumire con notable preocupación,**

**-Esta bien, adíos.-se despidió el de lentes antes de colgar.**

**-¿Que te dijo?.-pregunto Tezuka.**

**-Sakuno Ryuzaki.-respondió mientras sus lentes brillaban.-Debe ser su nieta.**

**-¿De que hablan?.-pregunto Nanako.**

**-Una mujer ayudó a Ryoma en el accidente.-dijo Kawamura.**

**-Y estabamos buscando mas información sobre ella, haber si podíamos confiar.-agregó Fuji mientras mostraba sus hermosos ojos celestes.**

**-¿Sakuno Ryuzaki, dijisteis?.-pregunto la prima del pelinegro para confirmar mientras los demás presentes afirmaban.-Creo que se quien es.-comento Nanako.**

**-¿Enserio?.-pregunto Eji si poder ocultar su sorpresa.**

**-Si es quien pienso es una muy buena amiga mia.-dijo Nanako.**

**-Entonces podrías decirnos que sabes sobre ella.-propuso Momo.**

**-No estoy segura si es ella, pero mañana mismo ire a verla ahora ya es muy tarde.-comento Nanako.**

**Flashback**

-Asi que solo viniste para saber si era yo.-dijo Sakuno con algo de decepción.

-No, tambien porque queria un nuevo corte de cabello.-dijo Nanako algo burlona.-Y tambien porque queria verte.-dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de el asiento y le daba un abrazo a su amiga,

-Muchas gracias por haberle salvado la vida a mi primo.-agradeció Nanako desde el fondo de su corazón.

-No digas eso.-dijo Sakuno algo avergonzada.

Nanako deshizo de aquel abrazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Si no fuera por ti mi primo no estaría aquí y yo estaría muy triste.-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir.-aviso Nanako.-Debo admitir que estoy muy feliz de que hayas sido tu quien ayudo a mi primo.-confesó la mujer,

-Dile a tus tíos que ire a ver a tu primo alrededor de las 2.-aviso Sakuno.

-Esta bien.-dijo la prima antes de irse.

Tiempo mas tarde en la casa de la familia Echizen.

-Asi que era la nieta de esa anciana.-dijo Nanjhiro.

-A diferencia de su abuela es muy bonita.-dijo el hombre de la casa.

-¡Najhiro!.-regaño Rinko.

-No le hagas caso, tía. El tío no lo dijo enserio.-dijo Nanako para salvar a su tío.

-Lo que sabemos ahora es que esa mujer es confiable al ser la nieta de la anciana y amiga de Nanako.-dijo el Señor echizen.

-Ella es muy confiable.-aseguró la sobrina a sus tíos.

-Entonces ahora podemos estar mas tranquilos.-dijo Rinko dando un suspiro.

-Por cierto Nanako ¿a que hora me dijiste que iba a visitar a Ryoma?.-pregunto Nanjhiro.

Horas mas tarde nuestra castaña se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su destino, el hospital. Cuando llegó hablo con la recepcionista y se dirigió al salón de aquel paciente, antes de entrar una enfermera la detuvo.

-¿Vas a ver al paciente de esta habitación, no?.-pregunto para confirmar.

-Sí, así es.-respondió amablemente la castaña y luego le pregunto con preocupación notable:

-¿Le ocurrió algo?

-No, es solo que no come mucho come la tercia parte de lo que le damos.-informó a la enfermera algo que preocupo a la castaña.-Le digo esto haber si usted consigue que coma algo mas.-dijo la enfermera.

-Esta bien.-asintió la castaña mientras la enfermera le entregaba una bandeja con comida.

Deberia de ser el almuerzo que no comió, supusó la castaña. La enfermera le abrío la puerta para prevenir que a la mujer se le fuera a caer la bandeja y luego de que está paso cerró la puerta tal como la abrío. La castaña y el pelinegro se quedaron viendo fijamente. Al reaccionar la castaña dijo estas palabras.

-H-hola.-saludó la castaña sin saber como reaccionar mientras el solo se la quedo mirando.

Se acercó a él y le coloco una bandeja con un plato de sopa un vaso de agua al frente.

-Tienes que comer.-dijo Sakuno tomando la cuchara, saca algo de la sopa y se lo acerca para que lo coma y el lo rechaza.

-¿Porque no comes?.-pregunto la castaña.

-No me gusta.-dijo el hombre mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia la ventana.

Al fin habia hablado pensaba la castaña.

-Pero te va hacer bien.-respondió Sakuno mientras esté no dijo nada no hacia caso.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.-le dijo Sakuno poniendo la cuchara en el plato, se dirigió hacia la puerta y le dijo:-Ya vuelvo.

Minutos después a castaña había vuelto con una canasta de frutas. La coloco sobre la mesita mientras esté observaba interesado en lo que hacia. La joven estilista tomo una manzana la lavo, tomo un plato junto con un cuchillo y la comenzó a cortarlas como lo hacían tradicionalmente a allá en formas de conejo.

-Ten.-dijo entregándole el plato con los trozos de manzana pero había un pequeño detalle Ryoma no se podía mover mucho ya que estaba muy herido así que Sakuno tomo un palillo y fue pinchando cada trozo de manzana y lo acercaba hasta la boca.

-Gracias-dijo de manera inexpresiva.

-¿Esta delicioso?.-pregunto la castaña mientras esté solo asintió.

-Me alegro.-dijo Sakuno regalándole una sonrisa acción que sorprendió pelinergro con destellos verdes.-

La joven estilista al ver que se había terminado de comer, solo sonrió.

-¿Quieres más?.-preguntó Sakuno mientras este solo la miro asintió.

Y así sakuno le fue dando cada fruta que se encontraba en canasta, le dio todas las manzas, las bananas, peras, uvas y las demás frutas que se encontraban a ahí dentro de aquella canasta. Se ve que estaba con mucha hambre, y otras de las cosas que se pudo notar era que a Ryoma no le molestaba para nada la compañía de Sakuno y aparentemente a Sakuno tampoco le desagradaba Ryoma.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

sheblunar** : Hola! Me alegra que te hayan gustado las parte de Harui y quiero agradecerte por tu review, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap! :D Saludos!~**

Relena01**Hola! Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante el desenlace de la historia, espero que hayas podido difrutar el cap y gracias por tu review! Saludos!~ n.n**

alice bezarius echizen**: Holi! Me alegra que te haya gustado! En este capitulo Ryoma hablo aunque sea unas pocas líneas n.n, Gracias por tu review y espero que lo hayas podido difrutar!~ Saludos!**


End file.
